The Flying Kipper (Transcript)
Here is the ninteenth transcript of the ninteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One winter’s evening, Henry’s driver said. Henry's driver: We will be out early tomorrow. We have to take the Flying Kipper. Don’t tell Gordon, but if we pull the Kipper nicely, Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia will let us pull the express. The special coal they gave you is working well, and I'm sure Fluttershy and Ocellus will do a great job keeping you company. Henry: Hooray! That'll be lovely! Won't it, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Oh, Henry, I'm so happy for you. Ocellus: Me too! Henry: We have to get some sleep now, we have a long day ahead. Fluttershy: Goodnight, Henry, pleasant dreams. Ocellus: Night, Henry. Henry: Goodnight, Fluttershy, Ocellus. All kinds of ships use the harbor at the big station by the sea, there are passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the key, some of it goes to shops in the town and the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train the railwaymen called the Flying Kipper. Henry was ready at five o'clock with Fluttershy and Ocellus in his cab, there was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted loading up the crates of fish. The last door bang, guard showed his green lamp and the Flying Kipper was ready to go. Fluttershy: Let's go, Henry! Ocellus: Full steam ahead, Henry! Henry: Come on, come on! Don't be silly, don't be silly! The cars shuttered and groan. The Cars: All right, all right! Henry: That's better. That's better. Fluttershy: We'll be there soon, Ocellus. Ocellus: I hope so, Fluttershy. Clouds of smoke and steam poured from Henry's funnel into a cold air and the fire was shown brightly. Henry: (panted) Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! They were going well. The light grew better, the signal light was shown green as they passed. Ocellus: That's perfect, Fluttershy. We can go now. Fluttershy: At least, we will be there on time. Then, a yellow signal appeared ahead. Henry's driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. Henry's driver: All clear, Henry! Away to go. Ocellus: Are you sure, Fluttershy? It can be bad. Fluttershy: Don't you worry, Ocellus. It will be good. They couldn't know that switches from the mainline to the siding are frozen and the home signal shouldn't being said danger but snow has forced it down. A freight train was waiting on the siding to let the Flying Kipper and the driver and fireman were drinking cocoa in a caboose. The Conductor: The Kipper is due! The Fireman: Who cares? This is good cocoa! The driver got up. The Driver: Come on, Fireman. Back to our engine! They got out, just in time. Fluttershy: Henry, look out! Ocellus: We're gonna crash! Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Henry lay dazed and surprised. With Fluttershy and Ocellus desperately worried about Henry, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. Fluttershy: The signal was down, Sir! Ocellus: It wasn't Henry's fault! Sir Topham Hatt: Calm down, Ocellus. (to Fluttershy) Cheer up, Fluttershy, I know it wasn't Henry's fault. Ice and snow caused the accident, I'm sending him to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. They'll give him a new shape and a larger firebox, he'll feel a different engine and he won't need special coal anymore. (looked at Henry) Won't that be nice, Henry? Henry: (doubtfully) Yes, Sir. Henry liked being in Crewe, but was glad to come home when he returned to Fluttershy and Ocellus happily. Henry: (whistling) Hello, Fluttershy! Hello, Ocellus! Fluttershy: Henry! You're back! Ocellus: Welcome home, Henry! With Fluttersy and Ocellus hopping onto Henry's cab, a crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and so strong, that they gave him three cheers. Henry: (whistling) Thank you very much! I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see henry go by, they often see him pulling the express. He does it so well with Fluttershy and Ocellus keeping him company that Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder are jealous, but that's another story. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225